


Helping Hands, Healing Hearts

by Moon_Bear91



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Bear91/pseuds/Moon_Bear91
Summary: Seven years ago Zoro's best friend, Quinn, disappeared without a trace. Then, one day she shows back up, reluctant to discuss the reason she disappeared. Zoro let's it slide and allows Quinn into the world and family he's created for himself in the years she's been absent. Until, Quinn begins acting strangely. Zoro and his friends realize they can no longer ignore the story Quinn refuses to tell. When she finds herself in trouble she can't get herself out of, will she allow Zoro and company to help? Or will she disappear again?





	Helping Hands, Healing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am crap at summaries. Just to be clear, this is a Zoro/OC romance story. I know that isn't everyone's cup of tea and that's fine. Just no rude comments if this story isn't for you. I'm a ZoSan girl myself, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to go with it. I hope everyone that reads it enjoys! I do not own One Piece and its fantastic collection of characters. I do own all of the OC characters, though. 
> 
> There is domestic violence/physical abuse in this story. I will do my absolute best to be as considerate as possible when I write those scenes. I just want everyone to be aware, just in case that is a trigger for someone. C
> 
> If there are any errors, don't hesitate to let me know :)

 "Ah, fuck!" With a jerk of the bus's sudden stop and a slam into the bus seat in front of her, Quinn was forced awake. A new pounding in her head from the impact joined her already aching back and ass from the uncomfortable bus seats. She had been on the bus for three days, carrying only the clothes on her back, a crossbody purse stuffed with her essential items and a small, brown pleather, overnight bag that held a few change of clothes. What cash she did have, sat wodded up in the front pocket of her favorite pair of blue jeans. A pair she had owned since high school. The knees had been missing for years and the pockets on the butt couldn't even hold her phone because of the holes, but she held onto them anyway. She ran a short, but thin, pale finger over the fringe in the knee, a small sad smile graced her face. Ice blue eyes glazed a bit, lost in memories long since past. Things that had happened a life time ago, filled her head. Shaking her head to free herself from the pain of memory lane proved to be a bad idea. The pain of her headache sprouted from the spot of her collision all down the right side of her face. She rubbed a small hand over the ache.

A gentle hand on her shoulder shook her out of her pain induced daze, with a jump and a yelp. "Oh! I'm sorry, ma'am! I didn't mean to startle you." It was the bus driver. Concern spread over his aged features, even though the bottom half of his overly round face was covered in salt and pepper.

  "No. No. It's alright. I zoned out." Quinn forced a smile on her face to appease the worried gentleman and wiped away the line of drool from the side of her mouth. She cursed herself silently for not realizing it was there before the man startled her.

  "Alright. If you're sure. I just wanted to inform you that we've park at the bus station. You're free to get off." Two rows of slightly yellowed teeth broke through the bush of salt and pepper. Quinn could tell it was an attempt at some sort of comfort, but saw right through it. The corners of his eyes remained wrinkled with concern. At the man's words, though, she turned to look around the bus, only noticing then that she was the only rider left. A blush of embarrassment tinted the apple of her pale cheeks and the bridge of her small, but round nose. _How long was I lost in my own damn head?_  "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that. I apologize for holding you up."

  "I assure you, it's fine. So, please, no apology needed. I just didn't want you stuck on this bus any longer than you have been already. " He warmly chuckled. A pang of something hit Quinn at the sound. She looked at the man. Quickly taking in his features. His sandy brown eyes. All warm... When was the last time I saw anything like that? She wondered if the man had children. Grandchildren, even. That small pang came back. _Envy_. She envied the man's possible loved ones. Someone who looked so concerned over a complete stranger had a family, maybe just friends as close as family. They saw this man's warm smile and concern when the time called for it. When was the last time anyone had been concerned for her and her well being? She extinguished the flames on that thought. _Not the time_.

  "Well, I'll get out of your hair now." After a quick zip of her navy, cotton jacket, she bent down and grabbed her bag and slung her purse over her shoulder. She moved at a sloth's pace. Her joints and muscles stiff after sitting so long. With a slight bow of her head and a toss of her hair, she passed the man and exited the bus.

  Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, taking in the sharp Colorado air. She took a moment to take in what she had done. Apprehension, fear even, wanted to creep up, but she wouldn't allow either to take over. Not now. Not yet. When she was alone, sure. When the joy of what she had done had worn off a bit. She wanted to bask, just for a second, in her victory. She opened her eyes and made her way down the concrete sidewalk running parallel to the bus station's front entrance. A fresh layer of powder crunched beneath her beat up Dr. Martens. A whip of wind cut through and chilled her to the bone. _Holed up jeans and a light weight jacket are not going to cut it in January, dumbass_. She had to get out of the cold and fast.

  Winter was always her least favorite season. She preferred the humidity of summer. Or even the cool breezes and the changing of the leaves during fall. Spring had too much rain, but she would take it over freezing her ass off. Chattering teeth and uncontrollable shivers took over. Another gust of wind sliced through, causing her unrestrained, chocolate locks to flutter around. Straight into her wind watered eyes and slightly open mouth. Of course, the hair entered her mouth as she took in a deep breath. Of course, she choked as the hair was inhaled into her throat. _I'm sure I don't look like a nut case... What idiot chokes on their own fucking hair..._

  "Fuck this." She hissed, pulling the hair from her eyes and mouth. She stopped at the first four way stop. She looked up and down her three street options. A blue and green neon sign caught her eye down the street to her left, at the corner of the next four way stop. She checked her watch for the time. 1:53. _I hope they're open.._ _Bar could be the best place for a lead on a job or a place to stay..._

  The wind picked up again, only stronger this time around. She threw the hood of her jacket over the tangled mess on the top of her head and headed toward the bar, booted feet continued to crunch white that dusted everything in her surroundings. She gave a half attempt to dampen down the hope blooming in her chest. She wanted to be hopeful, but knew it wasn't a good idea to unleash that particular emotion; it, along with a few others. Hope wasn't a feeling she was used to anymore. It almost hurt to feel it again, even over just the prospect of a lead on a job.

  A few minute walk later and she finally reached the large, solid wooden door of the bar. Two wooden mermaids, that covered most of the door's surface, had been carved into the door and painted gold and flanked the sign that read 'The Oro Jackson.' The neon sign that hung off of the building, between the first and second story, spelled out 'open.' It looked like a hole in the wall, but homey.

  The entire building, narrow as it was, was constructed of exposed, dark red brick, almost brown, and light grey mortor. Only two stories high. Three of the bottom floor walls consisted of a single, darkly tinted, large paned window, each. The windows of the top floor were spread out sparingly and looked to be normal house windows. She entered, eager to find shelter out of the cold she despised and the beginning fall of a new layer of snow. Not before glaring towards the sky at an unseen force, for allowing the snow to fall in the first place. _Who the hell finds being pelted with frozen water appealing?_

  Once the door was firmly closed behind her, she took a moment to shake out the thin layer of snow that had gathered in her clothes, while taking in the interior of the bar that was much larger that it appeared from the outside. A few spots at the bar were occupied, as well as a few tables out on the floor. A small, wooden stage took up a far corner to her left, sharing the same craftsmanship as the door she walked through. Faint music filtered in from unseen speakers and the low chatter of guests kept the space from being too quiet. The air was heavy with stale cigarette smoke and the delicious scent of freshly cooked bar food. An odd combination, but not at all unpleasant. Quinn eyed the decorations that occupied nearly every bit of available wall and floor space. Paintings of ships and creative sea creatures hung on stained clapboard covered walls. Statues carved from hunks of tree trunks in various styles of octopi, mermaids and sea birds stood on display. Model ships lined shelves that hung on two walls. A collection of authentic captain's wheels and anchors were spread around here and there. Even the bar had been carved into a nautical theme; mimicking a ship. Framed personal photos filled in the empty wall spaces.

  Everything followed the same color palette; darkly stained wood, red, gold and black. High hung lighthouse lights with low watt bulbs illuminated the space, warming the deceptively large space with a warm glow. Despite the dark color scheme, the atmosphere felt inviting. Something else Quinn hadn't felt in a long time. _Invited_. One side of her mouth curved upwards at the thought. Warmth spread straight to her still frozen fingers and toes.

"Hey, miss! How can I help you?" a warm voice called out, offering assitance. _Great... another stranger breaking me out of another daze._ She looked to the voice and was met with a tall, slender man. His eyes were shielded behind round framed glasses. Wrinkles lined his face and long hair, as white as the snow outside,brushed his shoulders. A stark contrast to his softly tanned skin. A smile graced his face. A welcoming smile.

  "I just, ah, needed to get in from the cold, but, now that I think about it, a drink doesn't sound bad." She managed and moved to take a seat at the bar.

  "Alright. That I can do. What can I get for you?" The man offered. He immediately picked up on a southern accent.

  "Smith and Wesson, please." She smiled.

  "Comin' right up -" he stopped.

  "Oh, right," she offered hand over the bar to him, "Quinn. I apologize."

  "No need to apologize, Quinn." He chuckled softly, grabbing her hand with a firm shake. "Name's Rayleigh, but most people just call me Ray. Nice to meet you, by the way." He turned to prepare her order.

  "Same here." She waited patiently for her order. Ray turned and slid the whiskey glass over to the dark haired brunette. He eyed the beat up bag settled on the barstool next to her and the dark circles under impossibly icy eyes. Exhaustion seeped from her slumped frame. An exhaustion that came from far more than just travelling. Something much older. And deeper. She appeared relaxed, but never fully. Small hands shook slightly and he couldn't help but wonder if it had less to do with the cold and more to do with something else. She downed her drink quickly, set the empty glass down and stared off into the deep wood of the bar top. She looked lost. Haunted even. "So, stupid question, but you just roll into town?"

  Quinn snorted. "What gave it away? My bags?" She looked up to meet his eyes, deadpan expression.

  _There is a little fire in there. Somewhere._ He found himself wondering what or who snuffed out a flame in such a young woman. "Okay, smartass." He laughed. "Know where you're going?" He didn't miss the uncomfortable shift. A nervous glance down and the quick fidget of fingers.

  "Umm... Not really. No. I headed here without a plan, to be honest."

  "Ahh... No need to explain, Quinn. Left in a hurry, I'm assuming." He held up a hand to stop her from explaining. Thought so. A quick nod 'yes' from her pushed him to continue. "No place to stay. No job, then, either?" Another quick nod 'yes' was her only reply. "Well, you happen to be in luck." Quinn raised her glance at that. Her dark eyebrows furrowed questioningly. "I just happen to be in need of a new bartender. Been looking for a week or two now."

  "I dont have any expe -" she started.

  "None needed. We'll figure it out as we go." He cut her off and explained. That small fire burned in her eyes again. _Determination_?

  That hope from earlier spread through her chest again. It hurt. "Sure. Yea, absolutely!" She smiled. Her cheeks slightly burned at the out of practice motion.

  "Wonderful!" He slapped the bar top with both hands. "First shift starts tonight. Be here at 4:30. Can you do that?" He started writing down something on a slip of paper.

  "Hell yea, I can. 4:30 it is." She slid off the barstool and reached for her bag. Uncertainty made her body tense. "Soo... You wouldn't know of any hotels or anything cheap around here, would you?"

  Ray slid over the paper he had been writing on. "Her name is Shakky. She's my business partner and a long time friend. I know she has an empty apartment about two blocks from here. It won't be much, but I know she isn't asking much in the ways of rent."

  Quinn unfolded the sheet and stared at the name, address and number written in small, messy writing. She hated taking handouts, but she knew she didn't have much in the way of options. She would just bust her ass to pay him back. Her eyes watered, but she forced them back before looking at Ray. "But, I couldn't possibly come up with enough money for deposits or anything." She said in a small voice.

  "Don't worry about it. You tell Shakky it was me that gave you that number and gave you the bartender position. She'll be more than happy to work something out with you. Besides, you work here now, you won't be hard to find." He laughed.

  She dropped her eyes back to the paper. A slight shake in her hand, that never really left, picked up. The idea of being able to start fresh sent a rush of excitement through her, but she stopped it as quickly as it started. She didn't want to get too far ahead of herself. Just one thing she needed to know before she left.

  "Why? Why are you helping me? You don't know me from Adam. I'm some stranger that walked in off the street, fresh off of the bus." She asked in a voice not too far from a whisper. A tiny surge of annoyance at the thought of this being less about him being kind and offering a helping hand and more about him pitying her, struck. Pity wasn't something she accepted well. She didn't want anyone's pity, no matter her situation.

  "I know the look of someone who needs help, kid. You're trying to hide it and you aren't doing too bad, but I know. I'm too old and seen too much. Next to nothing gets past me. You're not the first kid I've helped out, either. Also, I didn't miss the annoyance that flashed across your face. It's not pity. If someone is looking for pity, I'm one of the last people they should come to, so don't think anything of it. Everyone, no matter how strong, needs help at some point. I know I have. Anyway, it's New Year's day. Take it as the fresh start of a new year. Not one of those pointless New Year's resolutions. A real fresh start. No offence meant, but you look like you need it." He explained.

  "Thank you, Ray. See you at 4:30." Her voice cracked at the end and she turned her back and entered the brutal Colorado weather. _Is this what kindness feels like? It's been so long, I think I've forgotten._

  "No problem, kid." He said to the closed door.


End file.
